the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers
This page will have all the episode plans and who will be singing as The Glee Wiki Glee Club will become a seperate thing from the fan fiction.So... when the episodes go up you can suggest things like *What songs should be featured in the episode *Who should sing what per episode *Major/minor storylines for the characters Important Note Where there are TBA's you can suggest songs/singers Examples *Blue Christmas by Elvis. Sung by TBA (You can suggest a singer) *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA (You can suggest a song and singer) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Dakota (Only the character's creator may choose a song. Unless they ask for suggestions) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo (The Creators of each characters MUST agree on a song) When there is NO TBA you can suggest a song but it may not be accepted Also when it comes to tributes & christmas episodes a maximum of 10 songs will be performed :) Another quick note if you see TBR it means To Be Revealed. I'm not giving all my secrets away on this! :P Episodes 5-13 For information on the upcoming episodes 5 to 13 please see theses pages *'Episode 5:' Hit Me With Your Best Shot *'Episode 6:' Making Christmas *'Episode 7:' Taste of Glory *'Episode 8:' Beautiful To Me *'Episode 9:' Merry Little Christmas *'Episode 10:' 21 *'Episode 11:' Mash Me Up! *'Episode 12: 'Stole My Heart' ' *'Episode 13:' Alcoholics Anonymous Episode 14 - Unknown Spoilers *This was planned to be the Regionals episode. But it is unknown if it will go ahead seen as it is unknown if The Spotlight Stealers will be able to attend Sectionals in Taste of Glory Episode 15 - Rolling Retro Spoilers *Reuben feels that the kids have spent too much time performing more recent hits and decides the the glee club needs a little bit more retro. Songs *Flashdance (What a Feeling) by Irene Cara. Sung by Epiphany, Narise, Nemo & Olivia *Barracuda by Heart. Sung by Hinton *Saturday Night by Whigfield. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Girls *We're Not Gonna Take It/Anyway You Want It by Twisted Sister/Journey. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston. Sung by Amy & Nemo *Livin' On a Prayer/Eye of The Tiger by Bon Jovi/Survivor. Sung by Spotlight Stealer Boys *Take On Me by A-Ha. Sung by Ace *Like a Prayer by Madonna. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Girls *Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Total Eclispe Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Jayden with The Spotlight Stealers Episode 16 - Sex Appeal Spoilers *Reuben falls ill and asks a friend to take over glee club. They decide that they lesson will be about sex appeal. Not sitting well with some students they break into a "Sex Sells" group and the Celibacy Club, with a week long face off. *The Sex Sells group will sing mainly about lust and sex. While the Celibacy Club will sing about celibacy/chasity/virginity and true love. *The Group Members So Far *#Sex Sells *#*Amy Manning *#*Brandon Day *#*Hinton Crawford *#*Jayden Crawford *#*Katy Callaghan *#*Nemo McCoy *#*RJ Denwood *#Celibacy Club *#*Ace Banner *#*Beau Crawford *#*Benjamin Pierce (Later moves to Sex Sells) *#*Dakota Pearce *#*Epiphany Marlez *#*Harrison Sanders *#*Olivia Shanton Songs #Sex Sells #*Rude Boy/Your Body by Rihanna/Christina Aguliera. Sung by Brandon, Jayden, Katy & RJ #*Domino by Jessie J. Sung by Amy #*Milkshake/Move Likes Jagger by Kelis/Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera. Sung by Sex Sells Group #*Touch Me from Smash. Sung by Hinton #*In The Dark by JoJo. Sung by Ben & Nemo #*Sexy Silk by Jessie J. Sung by Jordan #*If by Janet Jackson. Sung by Nemo #*Midnight Romeo by Push Play. Sung by RJ #*Dance Again/In The Dark by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull/Dev. Sung by Sex Sells Group #Celibacy Club #*Let's Wait Awhile by Janet Jackson. Sung by Beau #*Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease. Sung by Dakota with Ben & Sex Sells Group #*Vanished by Crystal Castel. Sung by Ace #*Take a Hint from Victorius. Sung by Epiphany & Olivia #*Afternoon Delight by Starlight Vocal Band. Sung by The Celibacy Club #*Solitary Man by Johnny Cash. Sung by The Celibacy Club #*Touch a Touch a Touch Me from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sung by Harrison with Celibacy Club *Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meatloaf. Sung by Spotlight Stealers Note #If all characters are not assigned to a team by the time 1x13 is released I will assign them myself according to back stories. Eg. Axel will probably be put in Celibacy Club because he has spent his life being insecure about himself and never had a relationship. Episode 17 - My Family Portrait Spoilers *Ace's family push him over the edge and he will run away and move in with a Spotlight Stealer family *Olivia will break down over her abusive lifestyle *Reuben decides it's time for the group to share some of their fears *Hinton reveals his true feelings about his brothers *Katy reveals to The Spotlight Stealers that she is bulimic.That it started when her best friend at elementary school started to bully her about her weight *Amy reveals that she had a twin sister that died in a car accident with her grandmother, who she misses more than anything. Songs *Family Portrait by P!nk. Sung by Olivia *Heaven by Natalia Kills. Sung by Amy *Read All About It by Professor Green feat. Emeli Sande. Sung by Hinton & Amy *Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Katy *Pictures Of You by The Last Goodnight. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Second Chance by Shinedown. Sung by Ace *This Is Me from Camp Rock. Sung by Dakota & Epiphany *I'll Stand By You by The Prentenders. Sung by Beau, Jayden & Jordan *Iridescent by Linkin Park. Sung by TBA Episode 18 - Prom O'clock Spoilers *Principal Jacobs decides that the glee club needs a little more advertising so they could get more members for the next upcoming competitions *Liam finally finds the strength to get over his relationship with Amy *The prom will end in disaster after the last performance Songs *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk. Sung by Liam with Hinton and Jordan *Homecoming/Sweet Dreams by Hey Monday/The Eurhythmics. Sung by Amy, Olivia & Nemo *Stay by Shakespear's Sister. Sung by Amy & Jayden *Secrets by One Rebuplic. Sung by Ace *Take My Breath Away by Berlin. Sung by Brandon, Hinton & Jordan *Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Sung by Epiphany *Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani. Sung by TBA *I'm With You/Cheers (Drink To That) by Avril Lavigne/Rihanna. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *What You Waiting For/If U Seek Amy by Gwen Stefani/Britney Spears. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Last Dance by Donna Summer. Sung by Nemo Episode 19 - Pink Friday Spoilers *Nicki Minaj tribute *Cassidy will be back for this episode. *This episode will focus mainly on Hinton as his family deals with some very shocking news Songs All songs by Nicki Minaj unless stated *Girl On Fire (Inferno Version) by Alicia Keys feat. Nicki Minaj. Sung by Cassidy feat. Liam *Dear Old Nicki. Sung by Beau *Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj feat. Chris Brown. Sung by Nemo *Turn Me On/Automatic by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Brandon *Roman Holiday. Sung by Hinton & Jordan *Right Thru Me. Sung by Jayden *Marilyn Monroe. Sung by Olivia *I'm The Best. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Save Me. Sung by Hinton & Olivia *The Boys by Nicki Minaj feat. Cassie. Sung by Amy & Epiphany Songs That Will Be Featured In Episodes 20-22 These songs will be featured in Season 1 after episode. These are unavalible for people to sing before the episode it will be used in. *All Time Low by The Wanted *Bang Bang Bang by Mark Ronson & The Business Intl. *Buenos Aires from Evita *Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac *Fly/Skyscraper by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/Demi Lovato *I Told You So by Karmin. *Just Stand Up! by Artist Stand Up To Cancer *Maybe by Sick Puppies *Pretty by Nicole Scherzinger *Read All About It Part III by Emeli Sande *Shake It Out/Halo by Florence + The Machine/Beyonce *Stand Up by Jessie J